My precious swan
by Ephemeral-Lullaby
Summary: Her child was too precious and too beautiful to leave the house. Cora kept her with her for 15 years and didn't let her talk to anyone so when little princess disobey her, she knew she had to show her how much she loved her. Blackqueen. Warning : incest, underage, mother/daughter Relationship !


**Hi everyone !**

 **So, this is a new blackqueen fanfic because I just love their relation, they are my everything right now *^***

 **(I got the idea of the opera because I'm going to see the Swan Lake on february and I got my first pair of pointe shoes last week :D ! I'm gonna shut up and let you read because you don't care about my life xD)**

* * *

Cora only wanted the best for her daughter, the best dresses, the best food, the best horses, the best riding teachers and the best education. She didn't want any miserable peasant touching her sweet daughter. This is why she needed to isolate her, keep her with her, alone or with the older woman. She followed classes online or her mother teached her when she had time. And once, only _once,_ a young boy tried to take her child away from her. The consequences were terrible, being a mob boss meant that she could kill him the way she wanted, the punishement lasted four weeks, four weeks of torture and at the end of her punishement, she killed him, as slow as she could. After this evenement, she bought the most expensive protection for her princess. The poor Regina never left the house...

Cora approched her bedroom and entered without knocking, she found her daughter sleeping in the older woman's king sized bed. Regina had a bedroom for herself but where would be the fun in that? They were both so alone back then, her princess always had nightmares and was sad to not be able to see her mother more often so she ran to mommy's bed and it became an habit. Cora sat on one side of the bed and caressed her dark hair.

"Wake up sweetheart." She said softly. When Regina finally woke up Cora spoke again. "Would you like to go somewhere with me today for your birthday?" Even if the older woman knew Regina would be eager to go outside with her, she still asked.

"Of course mama but where ?" Regina asked with this cute face that even Cora wasn't able to resist.

"We're going to the opera darling, to see the Swan Lake." She said with a small smile.

Her daughter gasped. "You knew I wanted to see it, thank you!" Regina said before hugging her, Cora smirked and pulled her daughter impossibly closer.

* * *

Cora made her daughter wear a red dress with a long back and a short front and she only wore a simple long black dress. Both women entered in the black limo in front of the house. The older woman saw her daughter shifting uncomfortably in her seat and laughed a little, Regina was rarely allowed to leave the house and when she did, she never really knew how to act outside.

"Are you nervous dear?" Cora asked and raised an eyebrow.

"N-No!" Regina said quickly and blushed when she saw the look on her mother's face that cleary said 'You-really-shouldn't-lie-to-me' . "Well..Yes, I am..A little.." She said and looked down.

Before Cora could even say anything, the driver interrupted them to tell them that they arrived to their destination. When they got out of the car, a lot of people were staring at them, _peasants,_ Cora thought. As both women entered in the Golden Square, they had a view of the entire room, a lot of people were already here but the room was not full yet. Five minutes before the beginning, a blonde girl asked them is she could stay in the Golden Square to find her friends. Cora saw her daughter blushing and looking at her, she was not pleased by this reaction and frowned.

"I can't find my friends or my place, I knew that going to the toilets was not a good idea but it was an emergency!" The girl laughed and Regina, still blushing, laughed too.

"Well dear, I don't think that staying here is a good idea either." The older woman said coldly still angry from her daughter's reaction.

"Oh! Right..." The blonde girl said before leaving them.

"Mama, why did you do that?" Regina asked her and frowned. "She was nice and-"

"She was here because she wanted a better place, I am sure that she didn't lose her place." Cora said and didn't need to say anything else because the show started. The older woman knew how to calm herself, she opened her legs and placed her hands on the younger woman's waist. "Come here princess, you will have a better view."

Her daughter sat on her mother's lap and Cora knew she was already growing wet, her mouth was juste inches apart from Regina's neck, she had to resiste the huge moan that wanted to escape from her lips, she wanted to fuck her right now but she had to be patient so instead, she kissed her neck and her hair and saw her daughter shivering at the touch wich earned a smirk from the older woman. Cora always tought that Regina and Odette had the same life, one was trapped in a house and the other one into swan and only love could save them but the only difference is that Regina wouldn't kill herself in the end because of an evil person who would keep her away from love. _Her_ love. This could not happen.

* * *

When they got back to the mansion, Regina told Cora that she wanted to sleep in her bedroom and not in Cora's, much to the older woman's despair. The younger woman only slept in her own bed when she was angry but now she din't seem angry at all, at the contrary. Cora was well decided to find what was happening to her daughter. She entered in her daughter's room, she saw her phone on her desk and took it. Regina didn't have a password so unlocking her phone was easy. She was starting to give up when she received a message from a certain Emma Swan but the old messages had been deleted. She putted the phone down and went back to her room. Cora turned her laptop on and searched for this Emma Swan.

"What is this ?!" Cora shouted and showed the ancien messages with Miss Swan and her daughter. She was red from anger and when her daughter didn't immediatly answer, it made her angrier. "Well?!"

"W-When Emma left the Golden Square, she left a note with a number and... I started to talk to her." Regina started to shiver from fear of the consequences. "P-Please don't punish me ! I'll be good!" She said and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

She was indeed her little swan, desperate for love, almost begging it. Cora approached her and took her firmly by the waist with so much strength that her daughter couldn't move. "Do you want to show to Mommy that you will not disobey her anymore and prove her you still love her?" She said almost innocently.

"Y-Yes, I want to Mommy."

"Then don't move." The older woman said firmly.

Cora grabbed her daughter by the hair with her right hand and kissed her on the neck. She slowly undressed her and earned a moan from the younger woman. She stopped and looked at her daughter and admired her. Her daughter was breathtaking, she was very pretty as a child but now she was starting to look like a woman, she was very proud of the body she created. The body _she_ created, _she_ would be the only one to touch this pretty little body. Love is weakness but loving something already yours isn't a weakness. Yes, Regina was hers and she would always be. Cora touched her daughter's cunt already wet from excitation. The older woman took the cuffs she placed on the nightstand earlier since she already knew how their discussion would end and handcuffed the younger woman's small, delicate wrist.

"Remember my love, I am showing you that I love you and if you love me, you won't do anything to stop me." Cora said and kissed her between her breast and travelled lower.

She kissed her daughter's cunt, teasing her and almost smirked when she saw her baby arching her back at the sudden mark of love. Her body responded exactly how she wanted. She knew Regina was a virgin because she never left the house and could barely see anyone let alone a boy. She got back on her daughter and kissed her again, letting Regina test herself. The younger woman's scent was intoxcicating the more she smelled it, the more she wanted it. When her princess relaxed a little, she pushed two fingers inside her which made her daughter gasp. She pushed in and out slowly but deeply and felt sweat coming from her daughter's body.

"Mama.." Regina said, breathing heavily, desperate for Mommy's love, craving it, _needing it._ She was close, she knew it.

"Do you want to be Mommy's favorite thing?" Cora said as she mimicked Regina's small voice.

"Yes! Mama please !" Her daughter begged.

"Come for me princess, I know you need to." Cora said still continuing her mouvements.

"M-Mama!" Regina cried out as she came violently on the sheets and passed out.

Cora however was turned on and still needed to come. She placed herself on her daughter's head with her mouth on the older woman's clit. Regina instinctively started to suck, she couldn't even remember of the last time she fucked with her useless, dead husband and she didn't expect her reaction to be so strong when her back arched and her hands gripped the sheets. The fucking was slow and gentil, just like her daughter, even when she was sleeping, she was perfect. Cora needed a tool, something that would make her come. Imagining her little girl stripping for her ? She didn't need to find the tool because Regina did it for her.

"Mommy." Regina moaned, half asleep.

And Cora came, biting her lip until it drawed blood to stay silence, she didn't want to wake her daughter up. She watched her daughter one more time before cuddling her possessivly. She knew her baby would never leave her for some boy. She perfectly remembered how she killed her husband because of one protest about how she raised _her_ daughter. Cora tortured him for one week and when he threatened her to run away with their child, she killed him , signed her masterpiece by ripping his heart out and exhibited him in front of the whole city. She would do anything to be with her Regina, because mothers never leave their child. Tomorrow, she would pay a little visit to this Emma Swan but right now, she only wanted to sleep with her daughter in her arms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I may or may not continue this story ^^**


End file.
